Nowhere warm
by laraiteforever
Summary: J&G. I suck at summaries. Old friends, new drama. Can they find the answer before it's too late?
1. The beginning

A/N: First fic on here in a while. First one I actually have preplanned First one I know exactly what direction its heading. A lot of firsts rest in this fic, I'm hoping this will be one to be proud of. New layout. New way of thinking.

Ok. This is an original fic. Doesn't really fit in anywhere. I've taken bits and pieces, and used them in here. From Jill's POV. Any flashbacks in _Italics._ Think that's everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own TR, sometimes I wish I did! haha. TR belongs to Yorkshire television.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November. Cold, Very cold. And I was freezing. Somebody insisted on having the bedroom window open. The cold arctic wind blowing freely through. There had been talk of snow, although nothing had happened. Yet.

I forced myself to get out of bed. Could easily stay there all day. The other half of the bed, the half belonging to my husband. He'd got called in early. Even more reason to get up. He'd left a note, pinned to my suit jacket. He was so lovely like that. He knew I liked my sleep so didn't wake me unless he had too. To be honest I didn't hear him leave.

I looked out. The garden had a light covering of frost on it, like someone sprinkled icing sugar on it. The sky was a mix of blue, orange and red. The odd cloud floating around. I could stand and look at it for hours. Instead I gave in and dressed for work. I opened the door. The house was silent, Tom and Katie having already left for School. I had 20 minutes to sort everything out before leaving.

The journey seemed to take forever. Forever waiting. Driving slowly, as the icing sugar effect had spread to the roads and pavements as well. Then I remembered. Today something was happening. Think a very important patient was coming in, occupying one of the private rooms. Of course Gordon and Mr Rose were in charge of that one. Leaving myself and Nick to run between the wards and casualty. Any emergencies would have to have one of us attending. I knew today was going to be a long day.

I walked through the all to familiar white gate, leading up to the door. I paused, taking a deep breath, and walked in. There, behind the counter, was Lizzie, who was still deciding on wallpaper and furnishings for her new flat. Behind her, searching through the patients records, was Gordon.

"Morning! Sorry I left early. Sleep well?" He asked, standing up after having found what he was looking for.

"Erm... Yeah. Thanks. Why?"I answered quietly. Not wanting Lizzie to overhear.

"No reason. Just seemed a little restless. That's all. Look, Come and find me. Later. Do things properly. How's coffee at 11 sound?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Great. I'll see you then" Gordon said, before being called away. I gathered my letters, and paperwork and headed down to my office, wondering what the day will hold....


	2. Let the truth sting

That morning went slowly. As the patients slowly trickled in, and poured out, some of them were sifted my way. I got the steady stream of genuine cases, many complaining of the illnesses that had been going around, others wanting someone to talk to, without any real medical reason.

To be honest I liked the company. Morning surgery, A couple of hours alone in my office. Must admit I get pretty lonely.

There was one old lady. A particular favourite of mine. She was ill. Terminal. Yet she had this real zest for life. She was a nurse once. Seen it all. Nothing fazed her. I always enjoyed her company.

"You alright doctor?" She asked, smiling weakly. She always put others before herself. A motherly figure, some might say. Could say that's what I thought.

"Yes. I'm fine." I didn't understand. Gordon was acting strange, and now Mrs Grey was aswell.

"You look drained Doctor" She replied. She knew what she was talking about, and she's been right so many times before.

"I.. I'm fine"

"We all say we're fine when we're not. It's an overused word. Always has been. The truth hurts. Sometimes admitting to something is the first step to recovery"

I was puzzled. What did she mean? Why?

"Well, take care of yourself doctor" She finished.

"Shouldn't I say that to you?" I asked, laughing. I watched as she left. The patient after had cancelled, so I had a break. Time to think.

They were both right. To an extent.

I glanced up at the clock which hung proudly on the wall above my desk. I had two patients left. One a known hypochondriac, the other well known for being accident prone. So this should be interesting.

Those appointments flew. Neither had anything medically wrong. First wanted attention, second had a cold for which there is no cure.

My day had taken a spectacular twist. The private patient didn't show. Day was back to normal.

My door swung open, and in came Gordon. Complete with Coffee. Sight for sore eyes. The coffee was placed on my desk, and Gordon sat down beside me.

"Thought you might need it"

"Yes, thank you" I replied, embracing the warmth.

"Look.. about last night..." He began.

" You seemed to be... restless. Up and down. Everything ok? . It's not like you at all."

"I'm shattered to be honest"

"Yeah. You do look a bit pale" He placed a cold hand on my forehead, and the look on his face changed.

"You do feel a bit warm" He pulled out a fever scan.

"Yes well... It's warm in here." I argued back. "I am fine. Really. I am ok".

"Well if you're sure. I can always ring Mike and drive you home". I smiled, and placed a hand on his.

"I'm fine. If I feel worse I'll come and find you. Ok?"

"Ok." He said, accepting defeat. He could be a little overprotective at times. He knew what's best. We sat there, discussing what to do next.

"Look, take some ibuprofen and see how you are later. I'll be more than happy to get you home"

"Thanks" I whispered, taking the two tablets that Gordon gave me. And for those, I was grateful.


	3. New opportunities

A couple of hours later, and things had improved. Magical really. Good night's sleep should do it. I remembered there had been something similar going around.

I spotted Gordon again, this time in Milner. A welcome sight.

"How are you now?" He asked.

"So much better. Thanks" I replied,

"Hmm.. well if you're sure"

"I am fine. really."I can be pretty persistant. It's one of my little quirks.

As the day progressed, things moved pretty slowly. Nothing extraordinary. No big emergencies. No puzzling cases to get involved with. As days go, this was definitely the Q word.

I'll say it as the Q word as normally, once the word is mentioned, something somewhere happens and patients come flooding in. Which, I'm pleased to say, didn't. Well, not for a while anyway.

"Dr Weatherill.. I'm sorry, but I've just received a phone call. From Ashfordly. They've asked for you to go. There's a tricky case and they know you've dealt with one similar. I've said you're on your way". Talk about dropping a bombshell.

"Ok. I'm off. Gordon asks, tell him what you just told me. I'll phone him. Any more info?"

"Yes.. this is what they told me. Said you'd know what to do." Lizzie said, handing me a piece of paper. Luckily I could read her messy writing. I found a name. Couldn't quite make it out though.

"Sorry.. what does that say?" I asked, pointing to the paper. Walking and talking. One of my strong points.

"It's... Dr Cavenagh. Says he knows you"

"Oh Ed! Yes I do. Friend of Gordon's" I said, quickly taking my things from my office.

"Anyway... he'll meet you outside the main entrance"

"Ok thanks. bye!!" I shouted, walking quickly out the main door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon walked up to the reception, where Lizzie was standing. She was rearranging everything, again.

"Lizzie... You seen Jill?" He asked. Lizzie turned round, almost falling off the chair.

"Yeah. She's gone over to Ashfordly. Big medical emergency and they needed her help. Said she'll phone"

"Oh. Ok. Thanks"

He was puzzled, confused. He knew this rarely happened. Could look at it as a privilege. A compliment. Knowing I was being asked for. A lead on a case outside of the Royal very rarely happens.

I began wondering exactly what it was that I had let myself in for....


End file.
